In traditional enterprise networks that utilize frame-relay, ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode), or private lines, enterprise customers have the ability to run multiple Enhanced Interior Gateway Routing Protocol (EIGRP) autonomous systems in their networks. As enterprise customers transition to Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) Virtual Private Networks (VPNs), the ability to utilize multiple EIGRP autonomous systems in a single Virtual Routing and Forwarding (VRF) table is not possible at the present time. To overcome this shortcoming service providers have created multiple VRF tables, which link the customer sites through the manipulation of route targets, thereby producing an extranet implementation.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for routing packet traffic that overcomes the aforementioned complications in the art.